


Der Morgen danach

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [32]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Prompt Fic, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Als er wach wurde, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Thiel streckte sich und lächelte, weil er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Morgen danach

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff: Joker (diese Geschichte von nessaniel) - fürs Team  
> Team: Thalia  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Länge: 100 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten

***

Als er wach wurde, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Thiel streckte sich und lächelte, weil er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war.

"Was ist?" murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme neben ihm.

"Ich hab' mir das doch nicht nur eingebildet, oder?"

"Hm?" Boerne wirkte ehrlich besorgt, wenn auch immer noch nicht vollständig wach.

"Sind wir wirklich … Weltmeister?"

"Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Ist das das einzige, was dir hierzu -"

"Am Rest hab’ ich keine Zweifel", fuhr er dazwischen und grinste noch mehr, als Boerne endlich klar wurde, daß er ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte.

* Fin *


End file.
